Story Arc and Saga
List of Story Arcs and their corresponding summaries, for sagas and story arcs in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. The list also includes the number of light novel volumes, manga chapters, anime episodes and specials the story arc has. Arc One Archer and Vanadis Arc Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first major story arc introduced in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Set in an aftermath of a battle in Dinant Plains, Tigre is taken as Elen's prisoner in Leitmeritz. When hearing from Bertrand about Thenardier Army's attack upon his home-territory Alsace, Tigre had to allying himself with Elen in order to save his people from the invading Thenardier Army. This introductory arc not only marks an unexpected alliance between Tigre and Elen, it would also sparks the initial event of Brune's infamous Civil War. *Light Novel Volume: 1 *Manga Chapters: *Anime Episodes:1, 2, 3 Two Vanadis Arc Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of Arc One. After Zhcted Army's victory in Molsheim Plains, Alsace is under control by Leitmeritz Army and Tigre begins to seek allies in order to retaliate against Thenardier and Ganelon. Meanwhile, Thenardier is upset to hear his son Zion's death and vows to destroy his enemies by not only hiring the Seven Chains Assassins, he also allying himself with Elen's fellow Vanadis and rival, Ludmila Lourie the Vanadis of Olmutz. This arc also primary shift its focus on the rivalry between Elen and Mila which also involves Tigre. *Light Novel Volume:2 *Manga Chapters: *Anime Episodes: 4, 5, 6 (First Part) Dark Knight Arc Dark Knight Arc is the third story arc of Arc One. Set in one month after Tigre's and Elen's feud with Mila, the Silver Meteor Army is established by its core founders (Tigre, Elen, Lim and Hughes) and going to march for Nemetacum to face Thenardier and his massive army. However, the Silver Meteor Army must defeat Roland and the Navarre Knights after Tigre was announced as "traitor" by Brune Prime Minister Pierre Badouin for his association with Elen and the Zhcted Army. In this arc, Tir Na Fal is also introduced as the main source of the Black Bow's power. *Light Novel Volume: 3 *Manga Chapters: 17, 18, 19, 20 , 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 *Anime Episodes: 6 (Second Part), 7, 8 (First Part) Muozinel Invasion Arc Muozinel Invasion Arc is the forth story arc of Arc One. In the arc that sets after Roland's death, Muozinel Army beings its massive invasion towards Brune via Agnes and enslaved its local residents while marching for Nemetacum. In order to repel its massive foe, Tigre had to lead the Silver Meteor Army as its second commander against the invasive army without Elen and the Leitmeritz Army, who went to Legnica and help Sasha in defeating Liza, the Vanadis of Lebus, in Boroszlo Plains. *Light Novel Volume: 4 *Manga Chapters: 30, 31, 32 ,33, 34 *Anime Episodes: 8 (Second Part), 9, 10 Regin Arc Regin Arc is the fifth and final story arc of Arc One. This arc features the twilight events of Brune's infamous Civil War where Tigre and Thenardier made their final stand-off for Brune's ultimate fate. This arc also introduces Princess Regin, Brune's lost princess who reveals everyone as she is the supposedly "perished" Prince Regnas from the Dinant Plains and became one of Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army's crucial ally to finally end the gruesome Civil War. *Light Novel Volume: 5 *Manga Chapters: N/A *Anime Episodes: 11, 12, 13 Arc Two Asvarre Civil War Arc Asvarre Civil War Arc is the first story arc of Arc Two. Set in six months after Brune's infamous civil war, the arc featuring Tigre's mission to Asvarre as a secret messenger to observe its Civil War alongside with Brest Vanadis Olga Tamm and Legnica sailor Matvey, only accidently involves into Asvarre's civil turmoil after Tallard's successful coup in assassinating Germaine. *Light Novel Volume: 6, 7 (First Part) Torbalan Invasion Arc Torbalan Invasion Arc is the second story arc of Arc Two. This arc focuses Torbalan the demon who not only responsible in the Brune Hero's disappearance via his naval ambush, he also acted as a leader in his attempted invasion towards Zhcted with his fleet of pirates, only to be foiled by the coalition navy forces of the returning Sasha and Liza before the Fire Vanadis eventually passes away by her own illness in the battle aftermath. *Light Novel Volume: 7 (Second Part), 8 (First Part) Urs Arc Urs Arc is the third story arc of Arc Two. *Light Novel Volume: 8 (Second Part), 9 (First Part) Baba Yaga Arc Baba Yaga Arc is the forth and final story arc of Arc Two. Whilst still focusing on Tigre's journey to recover his memories, this arc also features Baba Yaga, a demonic witch who is under Drekavac's request to retrieve Tigre, as well demanding Liza to return her powers. Liza's past and origins are also being explained throughout the entire arc, especially how she obtained the demonic witch's power and her hostile relationship against Elen. *Light Novel Volume: 9 (Second Part), 10 Arc Three Homecoming Arc Homecoming Arc is the first story arc of Arc Three. Set in a year after the events of Arc Two, Brune is facing its instability again not only over a lost Durandal, which immediately lead to a hostile rivalry between Regin and her first cousin Melisande, it also facing an impending crisis of Sachstein's massive invasion. In retaliation, Tigre and his allies had to rush back to Brune and form a new army named the Moonlight Knights, a revived incarnation of the former Silver Meteor Army. This arc also extends Valentina's role by helping Moonlight Knights in defeating Sachstein Army. *Light Novel Volume: 11 Melisande's Uprising Arc Melisande's Uprising Arc is the second story arc of Arc Three. Focusing on the events after Tigre's homecoming in Brune, he and the Moonlight Knights had to quell Melisande and other Brune's minister's uprising after Hans's false rumor about his "treachery" has spread within Nice Royal Palace. This arc also features the new Vanadis of Legnica Figneria, who also appeared as a longtime acquaintance of Elen and the Silver Gale Mercenaries. *Light Novel Volume: 12 Greast Arc Greast Arc is the third story arc of Arc Three. The arc focuses entirely on its main antagonist, Charon Anquetil Greast, a devoted follower and strategist of Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, launching a vicious ambush to prey at an exhausted Moonlight Knights after they successfully repels the invading Sachstein Army from the west. The ambush not only separating both Tigre and Elen from their army, the Wind Vanadis has becoming a prisoner of the former Marquis. Regardless, Tigre and Mila ( who rushes to Brune via her hunch) are now attempting to rescue Elen from the sadistic Marquis *Light Novel Volume: 13 Navigation Category:Browse